Hidden Books: They Were Textbooks
by senpaicloudy
Summary: My Work Hidden Books: Hide More Than Books a Bookstore AU but continued (slowly) into University AU. Gaara works at a small bookstore with Naruto, his new relationship with Neji Hyuuga becomes rocky the more Gaara show's his past and vulnerable side. Neji won't give up so easily on him, being one of the only stable things in his current life. Sasuke is there. *Rating will go up
1. Chapter 1

Gaara entered his lonely apartment, the moonlight from the naked windows competed with orange streetlight. The small studio had no chance but have a faded light showing how empty it really was. Twin mattress hugged the cheap laminate floors and tall lamp beside that. Clothes, CDs and possessions from his home littered the place. Unframed pictures and warm clothes from his siblings anticipating his move sat neatly folded in the corner. They still smelled just like them.

It was just past eight, he had closed the bookstore for the night and made it back safely. The ceiling light fixtures didn't work as he flicked them on instinctively. They haven't worked since he moved in. Opening up his laptop that was tucked under the covers, since it was the only things of real value in his place it was best to hide it. He turned up some music so the loneliness didn't set in early. He carried it to the washroom where he proceeded to undress. Mumbling along with to the words he followed a new crack on the wall leading to the next apartment.

The scolding water hit his skin and he sighed finally, letting the day's anxiety fall out. It was almost two months of dating Neji, he was a much busier guy than Gaara first thought. He could go days without seeing him. Now that they were established as a couple Neji didn't come into the bookstore by his previous schedule. He said he had been missing classes and study groups to see the redhead before. That also, Neji had holiday family matters to attend to. It's been over a week now since Gaara had seen his boyfriend.

Boyfriend, a foreign word to his vocabulary. Neji wanted to bring him along to meet his family but Gaara politely declined. He was far to intimidated by his wealthy, powerful family. Besides, he wasn't even going to see his own family during the holidays.

Instead, he stayed over at Naruto and Iruka's home Christmas Eve night. They ate and stayed up all night and opened small presents in the late morning. It was comfortable, it was like a real home.

He wished Neji was there though, to share that feeling with. But he understood the pressure his family kept on him, and he knew that soon he would have to face them.

Family, such a ridiculous concept.

Gaara wrapped himself with a towel and wandered back out into the kitchenette. The cold air punished his wet chest and arms as he reached in for a drink.

The moon dimmed as the night got darker and he decided to turn his lamp on. Warmth took over as he sat on the bed with his laptop.

His phone buzzed in his coat pocket and he dug around on the floor for it.

Neji: Come meet me.

Neji: I miss you.

Gaara bit his lip, he was back already? He said he would be another few days.

Gaara: Where? I'll be right there

Neji: I'm near the University on my way back from the airport, I'll be there.

Gaara stood up quickly, finding his clothes again. He glanced at the warmer ones handed down to him, it been colder lately. No, he wouldn't let them have that.

[x]

Gaara ran up the steps to the university, he breathed heavy looking around for familiarities. He'd only been there a few times to see Naruto and meet up for coffee dates with Neji. The red head thinking he arrived first slowed down, taking out a cigarette and lit it. Strolling around the tall buildings circling the main garden, it was eerily empty for a weekday. He wondered when school started back in again.

He inhaled as he made back to where he entered, maybe they were suppose to meet in a different part of the university. He took out his phone to confirm.

Gaara: Where are you?

Neji: Behind you.

Gaara swiftly turned his head, a smile breaking through his perpetual fowl look. Running over to him he wrapped his arms apprehensively around his neck, cigarette still burning.

"What is this?" Neji questioned, taking the stick out of between his fingers.

"Ah, don't worry about that." Gaara took it back and smushed it with his left boot, "I've missed you, you were gone so long."

"When did you start smoking?" Neji pouted rightfully back, wrapping his arms around the smaller one's waist.

Gaara nuzzled his face into his collar, that safe feeling never fades there, "When I was in middle school, I usually don't. So don't worry about it."

"You really shouldn't." Neji caressed red hair, there was still so much they didn't know about each other. "Come with me, I want to show you something." He smiled soft at him, taking his bare hand into his gloved one.

They followed up the hill behind the University, the path was dirt and seemed old as bushes pushed their way in. "Where are we going?" Gaara asked, keeping close.

"Just a little bit more, patience." Neji squeezed his hand as they pushed dense tree foliage to revel an overlook of the small town lit up with Christmas lights.

The blanket of white snow glistened as it shone back on it, "What do you think?" Neji pulled Gaara close, feeling warm breath on his neck.

Gaara smiled for him. He missed his voice, his warmth. "I love it here." He pulled him down for a kiss.

"This may be silly now, but I got you a Christmas gift. I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there with you." Neji backed up a bit and took out a small wrapped box.

Gaara's face light up red matching the lights below, "Ah, you didn't have to." He took the box into his hands and untied the festive ribbon carefully.

"I did. This isn't just a Christmas gift, our two month anniversary is…" Neji checked his watch, "In three hours."

"It's a bracelet.." Gaara bit his lip, slipping it past his knuckles. The silver shined bright all around except black along the sides focused it.

"It really suits you, like I thought it would." Neji smiled softly, "You're not alone, I wanted to give you something to remind you of that."

Gaara unclipped it to inspect further, "This is really… I love it…" Was all he could make out, turning it inside out he read a small inscription.

Textbooks?

"Textbooks?" Gaara asked, trying not to laugh, "That's the first thing you said to me."

"Yes it is, I'm glad you remembered." Neji grinned, taking it and putting it back around the boy's wrist. "It was between that and something truly corny."

"Textbooks…" Gaara sang quiety, "Ah, I didn't bring anything to give you."

"That's alright, this wasn't exactly planned."

"I did get you something, for Christmas and our anniversary." Gaara nodded, "I'll bring it with me next time. It's not something I can really put in a box."

"That's intriguing. What is it?" Neji pulled him close stealing a kiss.

"I can't tell you, or it won't come true." The red head whispered against his mouth, taking it back.

Neji laughed lowly, "That's only for wishes."

"It is my wish for it to be a secret."


	2. Chapter 2

Warm dust floating down, the sun was finally out of the clouds. The bookstore had a few lingering customers in the back, they never seemed to be paying attention to the boys up at the front.

Gaara, book in hand, listened to Naruto gripe about Sasuke again. They've been going out a bit longer than him and Neji but somehow had moved much quicker than they have. He didn't like to compare their relationships because he and Neji are different than Naruto and Sasuke in so many ways, but sometimes the thought runs through his head.

Why haven't we had sex yet? I have been ready many times, why has Neji been holding back on me?

"Are you even listening?" Naruto pouted, legs resting up on his desk looking fairly relaxed.

Gaara frowned at him, "I don't want to hear how much Sasuke likes to do it in public, Naruto."

"Did you guys start doing it yet?" Naruto asked, getting up from his spot to stretch out his back.

"No." Gaara sighed and sunk into his seat, everyday it seems like they have the same conversation.

"You should, I believe you'd learn how to relax." Naruto laughed, "Do you want coffee?"

The red head rolled his eyes, like that was the problem, "Yes, thanks"

Naruto jogged up the stairs to make some leaving Gaara alone with his unread book. Gaara sighed again putting it down to check on his phone.

Neji: Are you working tomorrow night?

A smile crept on his face, tomorrow was Valentines, he was waiting for this text all day.

Gaara: The closing shift is good as Naruto's.

Neji: Great, I'll pick you up after work at 4?

Gaara: I'll be here.

Gaara scrolled down his phone messages some more.

Landlord: hey gaara

Landlord: apartment 103 has some water damage so we have to do some repairs

Landlord: do you have somewhere to stay or we can get you a hotel room

Some initial panic set it, I have to find a hotel room? Would Naruto let me stay at his place? Or maybe Neji, I've stayed over there before. How long would the repairs go for? Are my things ruined, they were all on the floor. Could I get my things now?

He grabbed onto the end of his apron and stood abruptly, "Naruto!" He rasped, stumbling to look up the stairs.

The blonde poked his head out, "Gaara? What's wrong?" He saw Gaara's face was twisted with anxiety and rushed to him. The boy handed his phone off to his hands, knowing he wouldn't be able to reiterate the messages properly.

Naruto let out a breath as he read, "Gaara, it's okay." He wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "We can deal with this, no problem."

Gaara slid his arms around his neck, they were the same height, it felt much different than embracing Neji. Naruto let him as he wrote back to the landlord.

Gaara: I have a place to stay, I'll be by to pick up some things

Gaara: How long will this go for?

Landlord: that is no problem

Landlord: could be a week or so

Naruto nodded, reading the messages out loud for Gaara to hear, "Let's go now, to get your stuff. You'll just stay with us."

Gaara slipped away to get his coat and keys, watching Naruto usher wanderers out and locking the door.

[x]

Walking up the mud path to Gaara's apartment building, Naruto was amazed by how run down it looked. He didn't expect his friend to live in such a bad neighborhood. They passed old cabinets that littered the lawn as they got to the front doors.

As Gaara opened up the main door Naruto held his breath, "Oh my god. It smells like cat piss."

"It's not that bad…" Gaara said softly, pulling his bag back up his shoulder.

They pressed in, unlocking his apartment door. The fresh smell of mold and musk wafted in. "You're kidding me. This is where you've been living?"

"It didn't smell like this when I left." Gaara grumbled, covering his mouth and nose. He put his bag down and collected a few things. His laptop for sure, a few CDs and most of his clothes. He stuffed them all in the one suitcase he brought when he moved from home.

Naruto helped picking things off of the floor and neatly placed them on the counter, "You don't have a lot of stuff. Should we just take it all?"

"No, it shouldn't be more than a week, right?" Gaara said, looking at the corner of stuff his siblings left him, mostly he just didn't want to touch those.

"Ah, I don't know." Naruto stumbled unsure how to say it nicely, "Maybe you should just move."

"I can't afford anything more."

"Come on Gaara, this is a serious hazard." Naruto pleaded, looking into a crack and seeing inside another apartment room, "It's not a safe neighborhood, I can see someone in the next apartment, the smells in here are horrible and water damage? I'm pretty sure someone complained about serious mold and now they're forced to deal with it."

"I can't afford anything more." Gaara sighed again, zipping up his bag, "Lets go."

"Seriously, just come live with us. At least until we can find you a better place you can afford." Naruto's stern face stunned Gaara for a moment.

He scratched his head, knowing he was right, "What about Iruka? You haven't even talked to him about me staying there for the week."

"He's actually leaving for a teaching seminar, he'll be gone for two weeks." Naruto smiled, going through his fridge, "Wow, you don't have anything in here."

"The fridge doesn't stay cold, most of the outlets don't work." Gaara said, slowly realizing how he's been living.

"Oh my god." Naruto stared at him, "No wonder you take every shift you can."

"I'm done, let's go." Gaara picked his stuff up, the realization and embarrassment setting in.

"Do you take Neji here?" Naruto asked, helping him with the suitcase, "Because this is so not romantic, no wonder he doesn't want to -"

"Enough!" Gaara's voice dry and face red, "No more, please. I don't take Neji here, he doesn't know where I live."

"You've been dating for almost three months and he doesn't know where you even live?"

"Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

It was dimly lit in the restaurant but that didn't hide how high end it really was. Gaara just wasn't expecting such a fancy place when Neji asked him out for Valentine's dinner. He felt under dressed the moment Neji picked him up but there was no time to go back. He had faded gray jeans and a loose burgundy sweater over a black collar, sure he tried, but it wasn't much to the other's black tie.

They were just finishing when the waiter brought their bill around, handing it over face down on the table. They thanked him as he left and Gaara extended his arm to peak it but Neji beat him to it.

"I'll pay tonight." Gaara stubbornly spoke, usually they took turns paying for each other and it was his night.

"I asked you out to this place, so I will." Neji smiled soft but unmoved.

"That's not the rules." Gaara's brow line furrowed as he dug around in his wallet. He would have to put it on a credit card.

"Put that away." Neji pushed his wallet back into his pocket, "It's already paid for."

"How is that?" Gaara leaned into him, demanding an explanation.

"My family is financially connected here, so don't worry about it." Neji took his hand as he stood up.

"Oh." Gaara mumbled, following him to the front so he could pay. That wasn't the first time they went somewhere and didn't have to spend money. Every time Gaara felt guilty for using his boyfriend's family money like that. "Thank them for me then."

Nothing in town was too far from the bookstore as they walked back, the only good thing about small towns really. Gaara found Neji's hand quickly as they walked quietly through the empty streets. The only people around were other couples in passing windows.

"Why did you move in with Naruto?" Neji asked calmly. Gaara spared details when he told him earlier, and that only made him more curious.

The memory of Naruto berating him at the apartment flashed in his mind, "Naruto says my apartment is …unacceptable." Gaara bit his lip, hoping he would avoid this conversation.

"Is it?" Neji squeezed his hand, hoping to keep him comforted. He realized early in their relationship that his place was a sensitive subject and hadn't touched it since.

"Ah, yes I would have to agree with him." Gaara paused, taking in a breath. The heavy air made his loose hand twitch, he wanted a cigarette, really shouldn't have started again.

"What made it unacceptable?" Neji pressed. He hated having to ask but he found it strange than Naruto had seen his place before he did.

Gaara fidgeted with the fingers he held, "Just, not in a good place in town and there was water damage. That's why I had to leave in the first place."

"I see." Neji went quiet, feeling bad for his boyfriend. He'd never had to live in place unstable like that, he couldn't imagine what it was like.

They arrived at the front of the bookstore, usually this would be the point where Gaara split off and walked home alone. Neji held onto his hand tighter so he couldn't run off.

Gaara fidgeted, even his eyes began to dart around. Neji held onto him tightly and a cold, relaxed look on his face watching him. He could tell he didn't want to leave, "Come inside?" He asked softly, he had a place now he invite him in without being embarrassed.

"Of course." Neji broke a smile, pecking his lips.

Gaara lead their way in, locking the bookstore door behind them before heading up the stairs. Naruto was sitting at the kitchen table, small and round. If lucky you could fit four people around it. Sasuke watched them arrive from the stove, preparing dinner for the two of them.

"How was your date~" Naruto sang, taking a sip from a mug obviously not filled with coffee.

"Must of been pretty good if you brought him inside." Sasuke chuckled, serving Naruto's food in front of him.

Neji rubbed the bridge of his nose, it was like meeting parents but worse, "It went fine, thank you."

Gaara took a seat next to Naruto, "Have you been drinking?"

"Only a few." Naruto smiled silly at him, letting him smell the cup. Neji took the seat next to his boyfriend, keeping a protective arm around him. He hadn't spend too much time with Naruto and he truly didn't trust Sasuke.

"Wine." Gaara nodded, sitting back into his boyfriend's chest.

Sasuke squeezed in around the table and began eating, "Not to be rude, but I didn't think I'd be sharing Naruto with you tonight."

Gaara felt his face heat up. Of course, he was intruding.

"Shut up Sasuke, you have me tonight. It's still early." Naruto laughed.

"Where are you sleeping?" Neji whispered to him, hoping to escape.

"Ah, I'll show you." Gaara nodded, picking up on his signal. He stood, taking him into the small living room. There were two rooms, Naruto's by the entrance and Iruka's at the far end of the living room. A balcony was between there and kitchen.

The long couch blocked the moonlight coming in from the sliding door, a mattress lied there on the floor with a heap of extra blankets and pillows Naruto had hiding.

"Is this any better than your apartment?" Neji asked, helping him make the bed properly.

Gaara turned a lamp on from the corner to make it easier to see. Well, there was real furniture, curtains on the windows and laughter in the next room. "Yes, much," He smiled softly.

[x]

It was getting late, the moon was at it's fullest as Neji and Gaara were cuddling on the couch in Naruto's living room. The TV muttered in the background as they talked. Sasuke and his boyfriend retired to his room making rowdy noises for a while before trying to join them once again.

"Are you staying over, Neji?" Naruto asked, getting comfortable on Gaara's makeshift bed with Sasuke next to him. His dark eyes seemed to close slowly, taking in the warmth of his boyfriend again.

Neji looked over to Gaara for an answer, "…Ah, it's pretty late, you should stay over." Gaara's face flushed, feeling on the spot. Of course he was going to ask him to stay anyways.

Neji rewarded him placing a kiss on the sensitive vain on his neck. "Mm! Neji!" He gasped, looking between his friend and boyfriend. Every time they were together Neji seemed to get more touchy, teasing him and keeping an arm around him.

Sasuke was passed out cold on mattress now, his snores were small breaths you could rarely hear. Naruto climbed up on the couch with them, idly watching the TV.

Neji watched him closely, tightening his hold. Gaara not noticing, turned to Naruto, "Did you talk to Iruka yet?"

"Yeah, he was totally cool with it, always happy to help you out. He really likes you, especially us." Naruto rambled, "I introduced him to Sasuke and he didn't take that as well."

"Why?" Gaara asked, interested in someones discomfort with him as well.

"Well, you know. Sasuke isn't much a people person." Naruto shrugged, not sure why himself, "Actually," Naruto laughed to himself, "He said he thought we were together."

Neji stiffened his position, taking a quick glance at his boyfriend.

"Ah, I don't see it." Gaara shifted, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Come on, we're always together. We're closer than usual friends." Naruto emphasized the closer, leaning into him.

"Best friends." Gaara mumbled back, cheeks pressed together with Naruto's embrace. Arms sloppily wrapped around the red head's neck, "Bring back memories?"

"Naruto." Neji said clearly annoyed, not making his move yet.

Naruto looked him straight in the eyes, "He didn't let you see his apartment but he let me." he bragged, his hand caressing the boy's neck making him shiver, "He doesn't know when he likes people until they show affection back. Did you know that?"

Gaara's face burned hot, he struggled to get out of his hold, "Naruto, stop this."

"Why, I know you better than him!" He whined, "Does he even know you have siblings?"

Neji swallowed hard, he didn't know that, "Naruto, it's time for you to go." He leaned down and kicked Sasuke awake, it really didn't take much.

Naruto growled and surprisingly pushed lips against Gaara's. They were back up into the corner of the couch, unable to get away without pushing the other boy off. He was slow and sloppily pushed a wet tongue against his closed mouth. Before Neji had the reflexes to pull the blonde off, Sasuke balled his fist and gave him a loud whack on the side of the head.

"Naruto." He hissed, his once dreary eyes were now dark and storming.

Naruto held onto his bruised skull, sliding off the couch in pain, "Sasuke…"

Gaara's face was bright red, green eyes tearing up in confusion and frustration. Confused his best friend would do such a thing and frustrated that he wasn't able to react in proper time. He got up quickly and ran out to the balcony. Neji followed closely behind, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to sort out their own conflict.

Gaara sighed harshly leaning against the railing, wiping his wet mouth off. He felt dizzy, numbness he hadn't felt a while showed up in his legs. "Neji…" He felt arms around from behind, swallowing up his chest, "I'm so sorry." He whispered, feeling a wave of emotion he surpassed come back for him.

"You didn't do anything." Neji couldn't smile just yet, but comforted him as he could.

That was the problem, he didn't do anything when Naruto got so close. He didn't do anything when lips touched his. He exhaled, feeling it hard to breath as he fell to his knees, the numbness taking over.

Neji picked his boyfriend up, having him rest against his chest. Together they leaned on the plastic siding of the house. He listened to his heart beat to calm him down. Neji softly began to inhale deeply with an in and exhaling with an out reminding him to breathe. Gaara followed his breaths, feeling oxygen fill his lungs and blood flow back to where it's suppose to be.

"Now." Neji said softly, "Lets talk about it, it's going to be okay."

Gaara nodded, tears escaping his eyes as he blinked.

"Do you like him more than a best friend?"

Gaara shook his head no, his hands gripping the boy's white shirt watching it wrinkle.

"Do you think I am mad at you?"

Gaara nodded, refusing to meet lavender eyes.

"I am not mad at you. I watched him provoke the whole thing." Neji used his hand to pet red hair, "Are you worried Naruto and I won't get along anymore?"

Gaara was hesitant but nodded to that as well. It was only natural that Neji wouldn't want to be around Naruto now, or want him to be around Naruto.

"Yes, well." Neji bit his lip, he really didn't want to get along with Naruto anymore, "We will play it by ear. Let's see how he and Sasuke worked things out in the morning."

He finally looked at him making sure he knew, "I love you." Gaara whispered, voice dry and harsh.

Neji smiled at that and kissed his lips, taking back what was his, "I love you too."

Gaara stayed in his warm hold as the February wind picked up. Neji nuzzled his face into the boy's neck, giving gentle kisses. He closed his eyes, focusing on the affection he emitting from that. Neji continued, sucking softly on the sensitive skin, "Neji…" Gaara moaned softly causing a shiver go down his back, it sounded more erotic than he intended.

"Say that you're mine." Neji smirked, feeling the boy fidget.

Gaara blushed before opening his mouth to say it, "I'm yo-" His body tensed feeling teeth bite down on his skin, "Ah..!" He exhaled, pouting now.

"Well, say it." He whispered against his boyfriend's ear making the red head shiver again.

"Stop teasing me." Gaara grumbled, mixing his hands into the brunette's long hair, "I'm getting cold."

Neji ran his hand up the boy's chest, feeling his hard nipples, "Hm, seems so."

He reacted noisily from the sudden contact, but he distanced himself from the growingly horny boy. He did not want to give him the idea of doing anything like that outside, especially their first time.

Embarrassment had taken over on the red head's face, cluing in Neji watching him back away. He still kept his hand entwined with his, following him as he peaked into the house. It was dark, the TV and lamp were turned off. "They aren't there." Gaara sighed in relief, habitually moving over to the small set of patio chairs to pull out a cigarette.

Neji eyed his boyfriend, "What are you doing?"

He looked down at his handful of tobacco, "Oh, I didn't mean to." He mumbling, putting it back down, "It's usually why I come out here."

Neji crossed his arms, leaning against the railing, "For two months of us dating I didn't even know you smoked, why didn't I?"

Gaara sighed, feeling the conversation building up, he lit the cigarette back up and put it to his mouth, "Because it's gross, I didn't want you to know." He exhaled leaned over the railing next to him

"Were you smoking during that time?" Neji narrowed his eyes at him, knowing he would have noticed something during then.

"No." Gaara said finally, "I started again when you left for the holidays."

"Why?"

"Because, I was stressed out and lonely." He confessed, taking a big inhale of the poison.

Neji was quiet for a while, "Why not tell me those things?"

"I didn't want to scare you off from being too needy or something." Gaara bit his lip, watching it burn and flicking the ash away.

Neji leading up to the question, "And why didn't you tell me about your apartment?"

Gaara squeezed his fists, "It was really bad… I was embarrassed!" His feelings erupted as he began to shake, "I can't afford school or fancy dinners or nice apartments!" He threw his butt on the ground and rushed down the balcony steps.

Neji yelled after him, "Why could you tell Naruto those things and not me?" He followed his down the stairs.

They wandered into the street, the red head taking out another cigarette from his back pocket. He coughed this time, feeling his face warm as his boyfriend grabbed his wrist, "Just… talk to me."

"I'm scared!" He whimpered out, letting himself fall to the ground, "I'm scared you're going to leave me! Naruto… he can't just leave me, we are obligated, to the store…"

Tears welled up in green eyes once again, he couldn't stand the overwhelming feeling that this meltdown would leave his completely alone once again.

Neji pulled him into his chest again, shielding the boy's face from the moon. His shirt soaking up spilled tears, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm constantly scaring people away, I can't do this…" Gaara whispered, feeling faint again.

Neji sighed, realizing now how deep the boy's issues fell, "You won't get rid of me so easily." He rubbed his thumb against his back as the boy shivered from the cold this time, "Let's go inside."

Gaara held onto his boyfriend's hand tightly as he lead up back up the balcony steps and into the living room. It was quiet, seemingly Naruto and Sasuke were asleep or gone. He shed his white button up and dress pants then convincing the other one to do the same. Gaara still shaking from the cold and nerves, crawled into the bed quickly as Neji turned on the TV for white noise. He did that for Gaara when he slept over at his place. They settled in together, Gaara pulling himself close and placing his hands flat on the boy's back.

"Come live with me." Neji whispered, pulling the comforter over their bare shoulders.

Gaara looked at him confused, "Like, move into your place with your family?"

"No, we will get our own place." Neji smiled softly, "So you won't have to shoulder all the burden or have to sleep in a living room."

"Ah.. I don't know…" Gaara fumbled, he loved the idea but from the side he showed him tonight made it hard to feel confident, "If you're sure you want to live with me."

"I really do." Neji didn't falter, "It'll make me feel better knowing you live in a safe, clean home."

"This place- "

"Don't make me say it." Neji's face turned serious, "I don't want to come between your friendship with Naruto, I know he's special to you."

Gaara nodded, hand tracing down his boyfriend's back. Amazed by how he found someone as patient as Neji has treated him, "I want to live with you."

"I have one condition." Neji mumbled, obviously slipping asleep.

"What's that?" Gaara asked, he would do anything for him at this point.

"Quit smoking."


End file.
